


ad infinitum

by itsanona



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanona/pseuds/itsanona
Summary: Ray decided that the multiverse is real, and all his alternate universe selves had met Ryan in their alternate universes. Ray decided that him and Ryan are universal constants. Ray decided this is a good thing.not based off this post but might as well have been





	1. Chapter 1

That voice was damn familiar. Ray knew he had never heard it before, couldn’t have, there was no possible way. Mostly because he’d remember hearing a voice like this, but also because he just… knew, that at least in this life, that was not a voice he had ever heard before. The voice, introducing the person who owned it as “Ryan,” was a new and exciting voice that Ray wanted to get to know.

“Hey, Ryan,” Ray grinned, shaking the hand Ryan extended for him. “I’m Ray. But most people call me the Puerto Rican Thunder.”

Ryan laughed, and fuck that laugh sounded so familiar, it felt like he was finally home. That laugh sounded so familiar, it cemented the lack of familiarity between the two of them in Ray’s mind. If Ray had met someone with a laugh like that any time before in his life, he would have handcuffed the person who owned it to him forever. And, obviously, find out their favorite kind of jokes and where they were most ticklish so he could hear that laugh again and again. Forever. Okay, now that Ray thought about that more that was a bit creepy. But, I mean, really. Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t let that laugh go without a fight.

Ray decided that the multiverse is real, and all his alternate universe selves had met Ryan in their alternate universes. Ray decided that him and Ryan are universal constants. Ray decided this is a good thing.

“Hey, Ryan,” Ray starts, “I think we’re a universal constant.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, like, we’re destined to meet in every single universe.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I think so.”

Ryan smiles. This supports two of Ray’s theories, the first one being that Ryan is the most amazing person on the planet. The second, that their alternate selves all have and all will meet, forever. “I think so, too. I think if there’s one person I will have met in one past life, and another, and another, and another, ad infinitum, it will have been you. Even though we’ve barely just met, that sounds about right.”

“Wow, dude,” Ray beamed and ruffled his own hair, “that’s super gay.”

Ryan’s smile only grew. “Do you think our alternate versions have decided that they’re universal constants too?”

“I hope so.”

“I hope so, too.”

When the memories finally started, though, almost half a year after their first meeting, Ray thought that maybe he didn’t hope alternate Ray and Ryan knew that they were universal constants anymore. If that’d been what triggered this onslaught, he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

He’d heard stuff about how sometimes universes got too tangled up in each other, and stuff from one universe bled into another. The Mandela Effect. The reason why people thought that Nelson Mandela died in prison, or something, and the explanation for the Berenstain Bears debacle. He had never heard anyone discuss it giving them false memories, but he figured if it can change a book series’s name from Stein to Stain (like the absolute stain it being Berenstain is on humanity), it could probably manage it.

* * *

”Mmm, hey, Rye?”

“Hmm?” Ryan glances over at Ray, swaddled in blankets and illuminated only by the lamp light from Ryan’s bedside table, on so he could read. Ray had slurred his words, which really showed how sleepy he was getting.

“Do you… think you could sing me to sleep or some shit?”

Ryan laughed and moved one of the flaps of the book jacket to the page he was on, to use as a bookmark, before closing it and setting it down on his nightstand. “Sure, dear, any requests?”

Ray thought for a second. “That ‘Mmm Whatcha Say’ song.”

Ryan grinned. “Good choice.”

Ray had fallen asleep before the second chorus.

The next day, Ray talked about how it’d been the best sleep of his entire life and he was going to make Ryan do that every single night of their lives. Sure enough, that night he made the same request. By the next week, Ryan started singing when Ray was getting tired with no other prompting. After a few months, Ray had developed a pavlovian response to hearing Ryan singing Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. He couldn’t stay awake for the entire song whenever he did it.

(Which worked very well to Ryan’s advantage whenever Ray was having a particularly involved gaming session late at night and seriously needed sleep but wouldn’t stop playing for at least a nap.)

One night, though, there was a bit of a drawback. Or, that was how Ryan described it to Ray when Ray had arrived in the ER to see him. He was out of breath and shaking, obviously having skipped the bus and ran all the way. Although, Ryan wasn’t entirely sure if the shaking was because Ray had ran or because of how scared he was.

“So. Did the doctors tell you about what happened?”

“They told me that something really bad happened, but I tuned out the details and ran in here so fast that I didn’t have any time to ask them to tell me about it again,” Ray scratched at his wrist under his hoodie sleeve, a nervous habit. “And I wouldn’t want to hear about it from anyone other than you anyway. If I hear it from you it means you’re okay.”

Ryan understood the logic, but knew that it wasn’t entirely true. He laughed and humored him anyway. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“What happened?”

The face that Ryan made, and the face that Ray made when he saw it, were both just pitiful. Ryan didn’t want to lie to him, but he knew that knowing what really happened would completely break his heart. So, he lied. Mostly, anyway. “Car accident.”

Truth. Ray winced.

“We… I don’t know what caused it.”

Lie. Ray put his hand on Ryan’s arm.

“The people in the other cars are okay, but it roughed me up really bad.”

Truth. Ryan could see the tears forming in Ray’s eyes.

“But like you said, I’m here to talk about it, so I’m okay.”

Lie.

Ray shook his head and kneeled down next to Ryan’s hospital bed, grasping his hand firmly. “Oh, Rye,” he said, his voice quivering a bit from him holding back tears. “Fuck, Ryan, I told you that clunker would be the end of you one day, babe.”

They both laughed. It hurt Ryan’s lungs. “Like you actually know anything about cars.”

“I have enough knowledge to know that thing was headed for the trash heap before we even met, let alone started dating.”

Ryan’s smile sapped all the energy out of him. He tried not to let Ray notice, which was far more difficult than expected when he really wanted to ask him if the room was getting brighter or darker. He kept that question to himself regardless. He wasn’t delirious enough to not think that was one of the most worrying things he could possibly say. “Okay, you’ve got me. The car was a piece of shit.”

Ray and Ryan sat there, Ray telling Ryan copious amounts of jokes. He anxiously told and retold old jokes and new ones as he watched the light slowly draining out of Ryan’s eyes. He didn’t even have the energy to laugh, and his mouth barely twitched up in a smile most of the time; even at jokes that Ray knew were his favorites. Ray would have broken down in sobs, collapsed right on top of him in that hospital bed, had it not been for the ounce of self restraint he still had left.

“Mmm, hey, Ray?”

Ray’s eyes flooded with tears. The way Ryan slurred his words, the same way he himself did when getting tired, killed him. “Hmm?”

“Do you…” Ryan paused, pulling up the energy to give Ray his best smile, “think you could sing me to sleep or some shit?” The smile faded instantly as Ryan stared past Ray and off into the corner of the ceiling. Ray squeezed his hand. “I’m getting real tired.”

Ray’s heart and voice both cracked at the same time. “Sure, babe, any requests?”

“That ‘Mmm Whatcha Say’ song.”

Sobs finally wracked through his body when he heard that. “Good choice.”

The next thing Ray could remember after that was when Ryan’s hand finally went limp in his. He didn’t have enough energy to call a doctor, or a nurse. He just sat there, sobbing, singing the last words he knew of the song on repeat until one of the nurses found them. After that, he remembers a note. The doctor handed it to him before patting him on the shoulder, in empathy, or sympathy, or pity, Ray didn’t know. It was in one of Ryan’s envelopes. When he opened it, it was on Ryan’s paper.

He didn’t read it after his eyes skimmed the page of their own volition and immediately caught “kill myself,” in Ryan’s handwriting. That was all he needed to know right then.

Ray didn’t stop crying for weeks. 

* * *

 At first, Ray thought the whole dream sequence was some weird and terrifying daydream that he never wanted to experience again (an intrusive thought, maybe?), but it all seemed so real that he had to ask Ryan about it. If Ryan was still alive. He decided to not think about that possibility and called him immediately.

“Ray?” Ryan answered immediately, foregoing any formal greetings. Ray was mostly thankful for that.

“Did you just… have that same fucked up flashback that I did?”

“Uh, probably, what was yours?”

“You...” he hesitated. “We were together, like, dating. And you sang me to sleep.”

Ryan waited a full thirty seconds before he replied. “And then I killed myself by driving into traffic and you sang me to… we’ll call it sleep, in the emergency room.”

Ray’s heart caught in his throat. “Fuck.”

He could hear Ryan rubbing his face and nodding through the phone. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS LIKE, A WEEK AGO, BUT,  
> this is a bit shorter than i had wanted but just publishing this and then getting onto chapter three feels better than just leaving everyone hanging!!

The logical next step to that was meeting up for lunch. If they were going to talk about Ryan dying in some shared intrusive thought/daydream/flashback/Mandela Effect (which, Ray looked it up,  _ was _ about false memories. It was, technically, not about the multiverse freaking the fuck out; that was just the common explanation) bullshit, they were going to do it while sharing some pesto smeared on flatbread. Maybe some pasta, too.

“Well, then,” Ray immediately shoved a piece of the flatbread into his mouth as Ryan started talking so he wouldn’t have to say out loud that they had a shared memory thing where Ryan died. “I’m dead, or something, I guess? Or I was? Or I will be? Is this a flash forward or flashback or?”

When Ray swallowed the food in his mouth he knew it would be suspicious if he just immediately stuffed his face again, so he decided against it. “I think it was something like the Mandela Effect.”

“So, false memory?”

“Well, yeah, technically. Mostly the alternate universe explanation of it.”

“Huh. I guess the Mandela Effect is supposed to just be when it affects a large amount of people, anyway. Do you think it’s proof of the universal constant thing?”

Ray shrugged and ate some more flatbread. It was definitely time for him to stop talking for a second.

Ryan took the hint and ate some of the food himself.

They ate in silence, save for the rest of the people in the cafe chattering away, for another ten minutes. Ryan even had the chance to get up and get them a sandwich to split, helping Ray and himself avoid talking about it further. “Hey, wait, actually,” Ryan said, “can I see your wrist? Your left one.”

Ray squinted at him, rubbing the wrist in question up against his jeans and mumbling around the food in his mouth, “Why?”

“Just curious, it’ll only take a second.”

Ray stayed a bit suspicious, but rolled up the left sleeve of his hoodie and extended his arm towards Ryan, letting him inspect it. It felt like some high school teacher had thought they just caught him cheating on a test by writing the answers on his arm and was trying desperately to find the pen marks to prove it. He figured, just like the teacher would have in that situation (because come on Ray was better at cheating than that), Ryan would come up short. He didn’t even know what Ryan could have been looking for.

“Huh.”

Ray raised his eyebrow, “‘Huh’ what?”

Ryan pointed at his wrist, rubbed red and raw in places. “You scratch your wrist when you’re nervous.”

Ray snapped his arm back, fighting the urge to pick at his wrist some more. “What’s your point?”

“I was just thinking, in the uh… the flashback? I suppose? Whatever it was, in it when you were talking about how you would rather about what happened to me from me and all of that, you were scratching your wrist,” Ryan pointed at his own left wrist as he talked. “I was wondering if you did that here, or now, or whatever, too.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah.”

They left the restaurant soon after that, saying that it was getting late and they should start heading home. That would have been a perfect reasoning to leave, if it wasn’t for it only being 1pm, but overall it was an out they would both welcome considering the tension in their previous situation.

Ryan had already called when Ray woke up the next day. The timestamp on the notification said some ungodly hour, like 6:45am or something. But Ryan had left a voicemail and everything, like a perfect gentleman. “Ray,” the slight crackle and noise in the recording made Ray anxious, thinking of dramas where they would play voicemails about a loved one’s death. The tone of Ryan’s voice was soothing, though. His voice in general kind of was. “I’m really sorry if I hit a nerve yesterday, with the wrist thing. I didn’t think it would be a sore spot, at least in the metaphorical sense, so if I offended you I’m really so--” a loud clanging, like metal pots and pans falling over, interrupted him. “Oh, damn it. I’ve got to go, I’m really sorry though!”

Ray stared at his phone for a second before laughing.  _ What a nerd. _ He quickly texted Ryan a reply. “Hey, you’re a nerd,” the text read. It was too early (that is to say, he hadn’t been awake long enough, it was absolutely not that early) to call him back, and outside of voice based communications he could avoid the whole topic of what happened. He waited patiently for a response as he moseyed through his morning (read: time he woke up) routine.

**Rye Bread** ,  _ 12:53 PM _   
> Are you a computer keyboard? Because you're just my type. :-)

**ray :D** ,  _ 12:53 PM _   
> ryAN

**Rye Bread** ,  _ 12:55 PM _ _   
_ > Hahaha.

In that moment, Ray was cured of any phone based anxiety solely on the ground that in speech based conversation Ryan could not use colon hyphen closed parenthesis and send Ray’s heart into a tailspin. Which is to say, Ray decided to call Ryan back.

“Good morning, I think!”

“Yeah, morning for me at least. You’ve been up since like, six or something, right?”

Ryan laughed. “Four, actually, I’m an early riser these days.”

“You’re saying ‘early riser’ but all I am hearing is ‘demonic entity who is somehow a morning person.’”

“That’s true, too,” the smile on his face was evident even through the phone. “You listened to my voicemail?”

Ray imagined that he sighed but didn’t want to out loud because he didn’t want to hurt Ryan’s feelings. It was only a matter of time before the intent of the first text he sent came back to him. “Yeah, I did. You’re forgiven.”

“I’m glad! I really didn’t think about the fact that might be a weird thing for me to do. I hope I didn’t make you too upset.”

“You didn’t, it was just jarring. No one’s ever noticed before?” Ray laughed nervously, “But, yeah, you’re fine.”

Ray could hear the phone moving away from Ryan’s face and a muffled cheer. What a fucking dork. “That’s good,” Ryan said over the sound of ceramic (plates?), “So then I have a proposal for you. Since lunch yesterday ended so poorly yesterday, how about I make it up to you with lunch  _ and _ dinner today? At my place, you can even stay the night if you want to.”

Ray gasped, feigning shock, “The infamous Ryan’s house? Well, I would love to, but how can I know that you aren’t going to sic one or both of your cats on me while I sleep? I hear Sadie is quite the attack cat.”

“Sadie acts like a border collie and loves belly rubs, and the worst Alice will do is meow your eardrums out or knead you to death, I think you’ll be fine.”

“She acts like a border collie?”

“Yeah, you know, herding dog. She’s a shepherd cat and everyone who comes into my house is her sheep. She has to keep anyone inside in her direct line of sight at all times, unless she’s sleeping in which case she’ll sleep in a closet or on my bed.”

“Oh, man, you’ve totally sold this proposal now. Shepherd cat? I’m in. I’m packing my PJs as we speak.”

“Good! No allergies?”

“None that I know of.”

“Awesome, come over whenever you’re ready, I can send you the address.”

They said their farewells and Ray took a deep breath before laughing and tossing his phone on the couch, the sound of vibrations from Ryan sending him his address as it hit the cushions made him laugh any harder.  _ Oh man, _ Ray thought, opening up a plastic Walmart bag and throwing anything he would need in,  _ I’m staying over at Ryan’s place. Holy shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been told there are some grammar mistakes but, oh well!! there will be a new memory in chapter three :Dc


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan’s house was closer to Ray’s apartment than he had thought, honestly. He wasn’t next door by any means, but Ray had expected him to be an hour by bus and three by foot. As it turned out, it was more practical to walk the distance than to catch the bus. Fancy that.

Ray wasn’t sure initially he even had the right house, but all of his doubts left when he got up to the front door and heard a cat’s whiney meow, followed immediately by a human meowing back at it. Ryan and Alice. Cute. He couldn’t knock on the door fast enough.

“One second!” Ryan yelled through the door, “I’ll be right there!”

Ryan opened the door soon after, one cat in his left arm, another, smaller cat in his right. His face lit up immediately upon seeing Ray, all his amenities (pajamas, change of clothes, toothbrush, 3DS, only things he would absolutely need) in a gray plastic bag, standing on his doorstep.

“Hey! Welcome to my humble abode, come on in.”

Ray slipped in as Ryan cleared the doorway. “Cats usually give you trouble when you open the door?”

“Just Sades-- Sadie, she likes to try to make a run for it. If she did Alice would go after her so I try to keep them both out of the position where they’re able to.”

“Maybe you should start walking them!”

“I do! Look in the coat closet, reflective harnesses and leashes are both in there. I think that’s part of the problem, Sadie just really likes to walk around outside. And Alice likes her,” Ryan closed the door and set both the cats down. “I like to make jokes about them dating.”

Ray’s entire heart welled up. Oh my God he walks his cats. He makes jokes about his cats dating. Oh my God. “Wow, you’re a massive dweeb.”

“Yeah, probably,” Ryan laughed. “But you’re probably a… massive-er one.”

“Don’t think that’s a word, bud.”

“I will use the words I choose, real and fake.”

“The language of Haywoodese.”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah, exactly.”

They stood and looked at each other in an oddly comfortable quiet, Sadie falling onto her back at Ray’s feet and meowing at him to pet her, Alice picking up a small stuffed hedgehog in her mouth and whining quietly. With anyone else it would have felt weird to just stand there, staring at each other (trying not to read too much into the fondness in each other’s eyes), but it was like they were trapped in the calm of that moment.

Sadie rolling directly onto Ray’s feet broke him out of the trance, and he leaned down to rub her stomach. She purred and rolled around, making Ray laugh. ‘Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing, Sadie lady?” 

He looked up at the sound of Ryan laughing. “Sadie lady?”

“You called her Sades.”

“Touche.”

  
  


“Can I look yet? Your hands are ridiculously warm, Rye. It’s like you have surgically inserted some HotHands bullshit into your skin.”

“You just have a cold face.”

“This is horrible slander and I will not stand for it.”

“Sure. Take one more step, and… okay!”

Ryan lifted his hands away from Ray’s eyes, rubbing his palms in an attempt to relieve some of the itch from Ray’s eyelashes brushing against them, and searched Ray’s face for a response to what was in front of him.

“...You actually made enchiladas?”

“Yeah! I thought it’d be funny, especially to the guys.”

Ray snorted. “Oh, they’re going to kill us. Gavin will eat the contents of my stomach just to make jokes about enchilada night.”

“I think it’s worth the risk.”

  
  


Ray looked at the screen in utter shock. "Holy shit, dude. You are fucking insane."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Please, just, stop running over every biker you see."

Ryan laughed. "I promised Gav, though."

"He won't know, he's not here!"

"He's here in spirit."

"Well then let's make out for an hour so he'll leave and you can stop running over bikers."

Ryan choked on a laugh. "Oh, don't tempt me, Ray."

They both sat silently for a moment, maybe trying to process how serious they were both being.

Ray broke the silence first. "Boom! Headshot!"

  
  


"Did you get enough to eat? I'll make you some more food if you're still hungry, I didn't know how much to make, so I hope I made a good amount--"

"Ryan," Ray laughed, "I could survive off of what you made today for the next year. I'm a beanpole."

“You’re ruining my plot to fatten you up and bake you into a pie!”

Ray snorted and shoved Ryan as they walked over to the couch. “Shut up, douche. Really, I’m fine. More than fine, actually. Like, sorry if I explode on your couch tonight.”

Ryan looked puzzled. “Couch?”

“Yeah? I figured we weren’t going to be sleeping together this early into our relationship.”

“Oh! No, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean, if you were comfortable with sharing the bed with me I would-- I mean, you know, like--” He took a deep breath. “I want you to take the bed. I’ll have the couch. I’m more equipped to deal with Sadie trying to take up a cushion and a half.”

Ray shook his head, “I’m not stealing your bed, Rye.”

“I insist!”

“I’d feel weird about it. I sleep on my couch most of the time, anyway, and it’s a shitty one from Rent-A-Center. So I think I can handle Haywood’s Couch and Cat Emporium for one night.”

“That doesn’t leave a very good impression, though. You’ll probably never come back.”

Ray almost did a spit take with no water in his mouth. Ryan was absolutely trying to catch him up, and it could not be allowed. “You know what, I think I’m just going to go to sleep right now, on the couch, and we’ll test your theory.”

Ryan snorted (oh holy fuck he  _ snorted _ ), but conceded in the end. “Whatever. I’ll go get you some blankets.”

* * *

 

Ray slammed the door behind him as they walked into their townhouse, thankful beyond words that no one lived below them to hear his stomping.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that, Ryan? I mean-- I just-- are you kidding me? Is this some kind of sick joke?” Ray’s vision was blurred from tears that he had been holding back the entire walk home, and he pulled his jacket tighter around him to distract from the stinging sensation in his eyes. “Two years. Two goddamn years we’ve been together! And you… we’ve slept in the same fucking bed for almost longer than you even knew them, but I’m just a friend? Are you  _ fucking _ kidding?”

“Please,” Ryan floundered, “I can explain!”

Ray laughed and whipped around to look Ryan dead in the eyes. Now the blurriness wasn’t from tears, it was from anger. “Oh, you can explain? No, let me explain for you.” Ray clenched both his fists hard enough for his short nails to make dents in his palms. “You’re embarrassed of me.”

“No, dear, I would never--”

“Shut up! I don’t want to fucking hear it! Any reasons you could possibly have aren’t going to be good enough. This is ridiculous. It’s… Ryan, it’s fucking heartbreaking. You have no idea how fucked up this is going to make me.”

Ryan faltered under Ray’s gaze. There really wasn’t anything he could say to make this better, was there?

The pause was only seconds long but felt like years. Probably about two, not that that amount apparently had any meaning.

Ray scoffed.

The next thing either of them knew, Ray was opening up a plastic Walmart bag and throwing anything he would need in. He had enough money for a Greyhound bus, probably at least, and if he didn’t. Well, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. At this point he was just thankful he had never been much of a materialist. Most of his life fit into a grocery bag. And it would fit perfectly when he was back in New York, living with his mom. 

Ryan had been following him room to room, pleading with him to stay, but everything he had said just washed over Ray in a way Ryan’s voice never had.

Once the doorknob was in his hand, he cut his boyfriend-- no, just Ryan, now. He cut  _ Ryan _ off. “I won’t bother to take my keys, I won’t be needing them. If you think you’re going to come find me and get me back or something, do us both a favor and watch a fucking Hallmark movie instead.”

Ryan didn’t reply. Ray opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him. He finally let himself cry. He heard Ryan crying, too.

For the first time in his life, he didn’t care.

* * *

 

Ryan was already in the living room, kneeling next to the couch and grasping for Ray’s hand when Ray finally jolted up.

“Hey, I’m… I'm still here, Rye,” Ray said, trying to get himself back into the current moment as much as Ryan. “We’re both together, it’s okay, we’re fine.”

Their foreheads met as Ryan took a shuddering breath. He squeezed Ray’s left hand firmly, trying to make sure that  _ this _ was the real world. “God, I was such a piece of shit there, huh?”

Ray laughed. “Yeah, a little bit. I’m glad you’re not like that now. Or here, or whatever.”

“You know, I think… I think this one was even worse than the first one.”

“Rye, you  _ died _ in the first one.”

Ryan laughed nervously and closed his eyes. “Yeah, but this just made me realize that I’d rather be dead than ever lose you.”

The air in the room seemed to grow both heavier and lighter as Ray processed Ryan’s words. Hearing Ryan actually… say something like that. Confirming what Ray had been hoping this whole time, even before he realized he had been hoping it. It made him feel like he was being suffocated and like he was being given his first breath of fresh air after being trapped underwater.

“I don’t want us to end up like that. If we really are a universal constant, I hope what we’ve seen so far are the exception, not the rule.” Ryan opened his eyes again, before giving Ray a kiss on the forehead. “I think I love you, Ray.”

Ray suddenly realized he was crying. “I love you too, Rye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter seems a bit rushed, which is funny because it took me almost fifteen months to write

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated obvs!! i do plan on writing more of this if it isn't too much of a shitshow.


End file.
